


A royal wedding - royalty au

by CupidV3mit



Series: A royal wedding - Bokuakka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Implied Sexual Content, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, best man Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: A royal alliance
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A royal wedding - Bokuakka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987066
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A royal wedding - royalty au

The Kingdom of Fukurodani was a powerhouse kingdom. A rich and lavish community that was the main source of imported goods to and from the surrounding kingdoms. 

The palace was extraordinary.

Lavender and other beautiful plants surrounded the castle and the walls were high. The stained glass windows depicting great kings and the Fukurodani crest. 

A snow owl. 

The owl statues and even paintings with the princess’ , princes, kings, and queens were all depicted with the great snow owl. It’s symbolism was important. 

It completed the kingdom. 

The eldest son Bokuto Koutarou of the Bokuto family was to be wed this afternoon to The Prince of Mori, Akaashi Keiji. 

They had been engaged since the boys were 12. They had not been permitted to get married until they were of age to rule the kingdom. When they had officially met, Akaashi swore that this was his first time ever falling in love.

The two boys contrasted in personality greatly. 

Bokuto was loud and charismatic, incredibly kind and competitive (mostly with his close friend Kuroo of The Nekoma kingdom.) The young man was never afraid to show his affection to Akaashi. 

Akaashi was reserved and more quiet but never afraid to correct Bokuto for stupidity. He had a strong resolve and loved Bokuto deeply, although never outwardly admitting it. 

However today he was incredibly excited and nervous.

Keiji had been sitting in his room for a large majority of the day contemplating and being worried about everything. His fiancé was just downstairs, also nervous and excited. 

The maids around him were helping him dress for the important occasion and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest as the corset tightened. “What if the dress doesn’t fit?” He said anxiously.

“Don’t worry, it will.” The kind lady reassured. 

A few more minutes passed and finally his outfit was complete. 

It was an elegant white suit with a trail at the waist of his pants to imitate a dress-like shape. There were golden flower designs embroidered into the suit and a long veil that covered his entire head. 

He looked  _ ravishing.  _

“Oh it looks amazing, thank you so much..” His face tinged red a little because soon all that clothing would be ripped off and he would finally be  _ alone _ with Bokuto. 

For now those thoughts needed to be saved for later. 

Bokuto was dressed in the kingdom colors, gray and yellow. A lavish uniform with the Fukurdani crest pinned to his shirt. A long cape with white fluffy trim draped on his shoulders. He looked the part to be a king, he was strong and well muscled. On the brain's side, he found that he needed the gentle guidance of Akaashi. 

The wedding would start soon and the pair would finally become official. 

The venue was beautiful. The walls were covered in greenery and the arch was glamorously decorated with Akaashi’s favorite flowers, white roses. 

Everything was white, gray, yellow or gold. The guests arrived slowly and were in awe. 

Bokuto stood waiting for his  fiancé with a nervous and sappy admiring smile on his face. Kuroo patted his shoulder and reassured him everything would be ok. 

Organ music started playing and Bokuto’s softened nerves heightened again as the flower girl made her way down the aisle. 

All the guests turned and Akaashi entered the room. He looked absolutely gorgeous and everyone knew it. 

When he got to the end of the aisle he stood face to face with Bokuto for the first time that day. 

“You look handsome Bokuto-san.”

“You’re… marvelous, Keiji.” Bokuto responded meekly. 

“Thank you.” He smiled gently. 

The priest cleared his throat and began. 

“Do you Koutarou Bokuto, take Keiji Akaashi, to have and to hold in health and sickness. Until death do you part?” 

“I do.” He said with confidence, He had been practicing all day.

“And Keiji Akaashi, Do you take Koutarou Bokuto, to have and to hold in health and sickness. Until death do you part?” 

“I do.” He said calmly.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

The room erupted in a thunderous applause and cheers. 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and glanced away nervously. 

Akaashi cupped Bokuto’s cheek and kissed him.

The applause got louder. 

The sound was almost deafening as they linked their arms. 

The now wedded husbands walked back down the aisle waving at the guests before exiting the room. 

Keiji leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and smiled warmly. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA YAYY I love royalty aus hghghfjdjsksksks


End file.
